


Truth or dare- Wash's POV

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had a point of view assignment today and I made it Tuckington. Valentines Day blue team Truth or Dare game!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare- Wash's POV

“Church, I’m not doing that.”  
 _Well then, I guess the truth or dare game must be getting interesting._  
“Doing what?”  
 _Well, ok. What the hell Tucker? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. And why are you turning in slow motion?_  
“Tucker’s just too chicken for a stupid dare.”  
“I’m not chicken!” _He totally is._ “I just don’t have a crush on anyone!” _He looks like he does._  
“Oh come on-“  
“Why are we even doing this? Truth or dare is for kids!”  
 _That explains why you agreed to play it._  
“There’s no backing out of a dare Tucker.”  
 _Oh god, the look on his face. He is going to hate me later, but damn, that scowl is so fucking worth it._  
“But I don’t like anyone!” Yeah. Right.  
“Yes you do! Who else would all of those half-drawn Valentines in your trash have been for?”  
 _Wait, what? Tucker was drawing Valentines? That means that he does like someone in the canyon… Couldn’t be one of the reds… Not Church or Caboose… But that only leaves- No way. Why was Caboose even going through Tucker’s trash anyway? He’s a curious guy, sure, but I bet there’s stuff in Tucker’s trash that would make York cringe._  
“Valentines? Tucker, you-“  
“Shut up Church.”  
“You actually-“  
“Shut up Church.”  
“Caboose, was there a name-“  
“Shut up Church!”  
“I think one of them said Agent-“  
 _Agent? Wait, Agent? Tucker, get the hell off of Caboose and let him finish! Was he going to say Washington? Me? Really? It couldn’t be anyone else; the only other Agent they know is-_  
“Carolina!”  
 _What?_  
“Carolina. I was writing one for Carolina.”  
 _What the hell is he talking about?_  
“But Tucker-“  
“Shut up Caboose!”  
“But Carolina isn’t here.”  
 _I don’t think he meant to sigh out loud there._  
“So? Why do you think I threw them out?”  
 _Nice try Tucker. You really aren’t good at this whole lying thing are you?_  
“I did not know that Carolina is spelt just like Washington! Or did you just spell it that way on your cards?”  
 _What? Did he just- oh my god he did. Tucker really wrote out Valentines to me? Are you serious? Why did he throw them out though? Oh wow, he looks so embarrassed right now._  
“Are we going to continue with the game or not?”  
 _Tucker, you really have to work on your subject changes._  
“Nope. Not until you complete the dare. Which, if I remember correctly was for you to ‘kiss your crush.’ Right Caboose?”  
“Right Church!”  
 _Wow, Church brings up an excellent point. But Tucker’s not going to do it. He looks about ready to murder someone actually. With that little blush and that little pout- wow he actually looks kissable. Hmm… I wonder…_  
 _Yeah, he’s totally kissable. Even when he’s staring at me with wide eyes, damn he is kissable. Holy hell, when did his eyes get that brown, and man, he looks really cute when he’s stunned, and holy shit I want to see more of this._  
“I think I’ll join your game.”  
 _Wow, he has a really nice smile._  
“Oh, oh, Agent Washington! Can we color after?”  
“Sure Caboose. Maybe we can make some Valentines.”  
 _Ah, if looks could kill._


End file.
